Connections
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: Because sometimes it could just be that simple... two people connecting without realizing that they had. Happy birthday magicians-playground!


MBP: Hey, it's been a long time! So, I've been rping, which is actually helping my writer's block! Just... for a different pairing than normal! I will get back to those stories eventually, but I'm kind of on a semi-hiatus!

Rini: ANYWAY, this is a birthday present for MBP's friend, but you're all welcome to read it because the one who inspired this is totally awesome-sauce and fun!

MBP: I own nothing and hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_Happy Birthday to magicians-playground!_**

To say Mahaad had been annoyed was an understatement. He should have been ecstatic; Mana had actually _attended_ her lessons without being forced for weeks now. For the first time in years, she was progressing normally in her training, focused on her magic instead of having fun.

And yet, something else had changed. She would come for lessons, and then promptly disappear. She'd greet him if they passed in the palace corridors, but come up with some excuse to flee.

There was no other word for it. Fleeing. As if she didn't want his presence near her outside of being her teacher. And that bothered him.

He hadn't done anything for her to start acting this oddly. Mahaad was actually sure that he had disguised his feelings for her quite well throughout the years since he'd realized them himself, so it couldn't possibly be that.

Unless there had been some clue that he'd accidentally revealed, and she was trying to avoid any confrontation about it. That was the thought that made him sick to his stomach.

Mahaad wasn't sure what he'd do without Mana in his life. She'd just been part of it for so long that imagining her just being _gone_ was impossible. That was part of the reason he'd sworn that he would never tell her, being afraid that she would pull out of his life and leave him forever.

So why, when he was just thinking about her, would she have to come into his rooms and look at him like that?

Sitting in his bed, he didn't say anything for a long moment, taking in Mana's wide eyes and heavy breathing. What would be important enough for her to come running to _his_ rooms in the middle of the day?

The darker, more perverted side of him had several ideas that he quickly discarded before he could react to them. That was the last thing he needed with her in the room. "Mana? Is something the matter?"

Mana blinked at him, shaking her head quickly. "Hide me! Seto's trying to kill me and it's not my fault!"

Apparently, his question had been a cue for her to dash into his bed, crawling over him to hide under the covers. He'd had to bite back a moan as he looked at her, one hand moving to rest on her back so she couldn't run away this time. "And why is Seto out to hurt you?"

"The dancers replaced all his clothes with their own, and he's blaming me!" Mana protested, her eyes peeking out of the blanket. "But it wasn't, I promise!"

It was as if those weeks of avoidance hadn't happened, and Mahaad couldn't resist a chuckle. The dancers had been playing tricks on Seto recently, though no one really understood why. They claimed they wanted his attention –though who really knew why? - but it seemed it had backfired.

"Are you so sure of that Mana?" Mahaad chuckled again, patting his apprentice's back gently. It was so easy to relax with her, even when he was annoyed. It was more difficult to be strict with her now than anything else…

"I am!" Mana squeaked, sitting up to place her hands on his shoulders, straddling him without realizing what she was doing. "Please, Maha-Master, you have to believe me! I didn't do this!"

It took a long moment for him to be able to think, his body reacting to their positioning before his brain did, hands resting on Mana's waist to keep her from moving. Miraculously keeping his cheeks from burning, Mahaad looked at her lips as they moved, sorely tempted to just lean in…

It wouldn't damn him. One small contact… A simple touch of lips… what could it hurt?

Except this was _Mana_ and he couldn't do that to her, not if she wasn't willing. Not if she didn't want him too. "Mana…" The words were choked while his fingers clung to her hips a little tighter. "Do you ever think before you act?"

"Me? Of course I do! I…" Mana flushed as she realized what he was talking about, squirming uncomfortably but too stunned to move off. "O-oh… W-well, I… um…"

The groan wasn't going to be held back this time, his hands pulling her closer when she squirmed. Gods, what was he doing? Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to her neck, arms wrapping around her small body to keep her in place. "Do you even realize what you're doing to me?"

His teeth grazed against her skin, nipping her neck gently before he looked up into her eyes, his heart pounding. "Tempting…" His forehead fell to rest against Mana's, one hand running up and down her back absently. "Making me need you…"

Gods, what was he saying? He'd never wanted to tell Mana these things, but... Mahaad's eyes dropped to her lips again before he dropped his arms, letting her go. "Don't pay me any mind. I…" He had no excuses, but he had to try if he wanted to salvage any kind of relationship with the younger girl. "I am not thinking straight. You should go."

He'd braced himself for her to leave, and was surprised when her arms wrapped over his shoulders, the weight remaining stubbornly on top of him. "Mana…"

"For a smart man, you're remarkably dense," Mana murmured, leaning in to force eye contact. "You should have told me!"

There was a moment of hope, breathless delirious hope, when their eyes met. It wasn't possible for her to feel the same, but… gods, was it so wrong to wish for something to be _his_? His whole life was dedicated to serving his Pharaoh, everything he had used only to protect him…

Mana wasn't waiting as she shifted again, pressing their foreheads together gently. "I…" She started to speak, biting her lip nervously. Gods, he could read her so well, almost as well as he could read his own emotions. "Why do you think I couldn't see you outside lessons anymore? I thought… I thought I'd do something stupid and push you away if I didn't force myself to think… that I was just a student…"

Mahaad couldn't breathe for a long moment. Had it really been that simple? That they shared the same concerns in the end?

There was nothing else for him to say, so he merely leaned in, touching his lips to Mana's softly. It wasn't his first kiss, though he knew it was for Mana, so he kept the gesture light and sweet. He wouldn't take anything she wasn't willing to give.

When he pulled away, Mana smiled up at him, taking his breath away. She was always smiling, but this one… so pure and full of joy… It was _his_. It was a smile he would always strive to put on her face, to know she was that happy…

Mahaad wrapped his arms around her waist gently again, holding her on his lap softly. He would be content to sit in silence, Mana in his arms, until long after the world ended…

"Mahaad?" It was the first time Mana had ever used his name without his title in front of it, and his heart leapt into his throat. He didn't have time to reply before she continued. "Does this mean I can start skipping lessons again?"

The devilish grin on her face let him know she was teasing, though Mahaad knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't be so attentive a student anymore. Relaxing, he kissed her cheek gently before his lips travelled to her ear to whisper. "Think of all the rewards you'll miss if you do."

The flush on her face, as well as the dumbstruck silence, was enough to have him chuckle again. Everything had changed… and yet nothing at all.

Mana started talking to protest about lessons, and Mahaad just began to tune her out, holding her close. Hiding his chuckles, he laid down, tugging her down with him. He'd gladly listen to her complaints as long as it gave him more time with her… though he'd still drag her to lessons later if he had to!

* * *

MBP: And that's it! Hope you all enjoyed!

Rini: We don't write as Mahaad much, so any pointers would be nice! Any at all!

MBP: And happy birthday again to magicians-playground!


End file.
